ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Impossible Stone
Plot Jon is seen walking around Gwen’s university campus. He sits down on a bench. ''' Jon: At least I’m away from my family. '''Kevin and Gwen walk up to him. Kevin: But not from your friends. Gwen: Nice to see you again Jon. Jon stands up. Jon: Good to see you guys too. Kevin: What are you doing here? Gwen: Kevin! Kevin: What? Jon: I’m stopping here for a bit before heading off to Bellwood to see Max Tennyson. Gwen: Well I’m glad you did stop, there’s something I want you to have a look at. The scene moves to a Gwen’s room in the university. Gwen picks out a strange looking gemstone. Jon: I know that gemstone. Kevin: Really? Jon: It was used to deactivate all the Omnitrixes, Ultimatrix and Biomnitrix when Gavin and Ultimate Vilgax attacked London some months back. Gwen: That was all over the Plumber network. Kevin: So how did it land here? Jon: Did it land here, or placed here? Gwen: Why do you say placed? Jon: Looks in perfect condition to have just landed from somewhere. Kevin: You’re right. The Gemstone and the Ultimatrix start glowing. Jon can feel Ulticon going out of the Ultimatrix and trying to grab the Gemstone. Jon: Get the Gemstone away fast. Ulticon is…. Kevin grabs the Gemstone and throws it away. The Ultimatrix stops glowing. Jon: Thanks. Gwen: Why are you terrified of Ulticon? Jon: Hopefully, you won’t find out. Kevin: You’re playing the stalling game aren’t you? Jon: You can say that. Getting to Bellwood and seeing Max will help a lot. Gwen: Due to their special cell. Jon: Special Cell? How did you know? Gwen: Grampa Max told me and Kevin. Kevin: Seems like this is very serious. The room shakes. Kevin: Something is in the courtyard. Jon, Kevin and Gwen run and go to the courtyard. Vilgax is there smashing up the courtyard. Jon: Vilgax! Vilgax: Ah, Jon. To think you are here. Kevin: Why are you here Vilgax? Vilgax: To get a certain item. Gwen: Well that is helpful. Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Kinetic Star. Kinetic Star: Kinetic Star! Vilgax: A new hero. Kinetic Star: One which I’m sure you’ll get a shine from. Vilgax: Bring it. Kinetic Star fires some star beams at Vilgax but stops suddenly. Kinetic Star: What? Gwen: Why have you stopped? Vilgax: He doesn’t know. The sun limits your combat abilities. Kinetic Star: Aw man! Vilgax punches Kinetic Star into the water fountain. Kevin: Well this sucks. Vilgax smashes Kevin into a nearby tree. Gwen transforms into Lucky Girl and then fires some mana towards Vilgax. Vilgax takes the attacks and is about to punch Gwen when he is lifted into the air. Kinetic Star: Seems like I still have my telekinesis powers. Vilgax fires a laser beam from his eyes at Kinetic Star, but Lucky Girl puts up a shield protecting him. Lucky Girl: So why are you here? Kinetic Star: I don’t have time for this. Kinetic Star uses his telekinesis and throws Vilgax away from the university. Kevin walks up to them. The Ultimatrix times out and Kinetic Star reverts into Jon. When the green flash happens, Lucky Girl transforms back into Gwen. Gwen: So what would Vilgax possibly want? Kevin: It has to be the Gemstone. Jon: It has the power that Ulticon wants to harness to get out of the Ultimatrix. Kevin: What is so scary about this Ulticon guy? Vilgax flies back down towards Jon, Gwen and Kevin. Jon: You’re kidding me. Jon selects NRG on the hologram and hits the faceplate but transforms into Ulticon. Vilgax: Ulticon. Ulticon: Vilgax. Vilgax: You can feel the power of the Gemstone can’t you. Ulticon: I was so close to it until that annoying pest Jon got a nobody to throw it away. Vilgax holds out the Gemstone. Ulticon: You have it? Gwen: Vilgax! Jon, what are you doing? Ulticon: Jon is no longer in control of this form or his own body. Kevin: Let Jon go! Ulticon: If you wish. Ulticon grabs hold of the Gemstone and a big white light engulfs him. When the light disperses, Ulticon doesn’t have the Ultimatrix symbol on him. Jon is being held by Vilgax. Gwen: Jon! Kevin: This is bad. Ulticon: You couldn’t be more correct! Ulticon transforms his hands into cannons and fires some missiles at Kevin and Gwen. Gwen puts up a shield and protects her and Kevin from the missiles. Ulticon fires two massive energy beams towards them but Gwen is too weak to put up another shield. Kevin holds her, ready for impact. Vilgax gets kicked in the chest by Jon and Jon runs in front of the energy blasts and hits to Ultimatrix. The energy beams stop and Chromastone is there. Chromastone: The best you got? Chromastone fires the energy collected back at Ulticon and Ulticon moves back a bit, bracing the impact. Ulticon: Not bad for an inferior. Chromastone: Hey, you were in the Ultimatrix the whole time. Gwen and Kevin look at Chromastone. Kevin: Yes Jon. Ulticon transforms his hands into one big mallet and then smashes Chromastone into the floor. A cloud of dust appears and Ulticon and Vilgax use this to get away. The dust cloud disappears and Jon is on the floor, unconscious. Kevin picks Jon up. AT the Plumber base in Bellwood, Jon wakes up. Gwen, Max, Kevin and Rook are there. Rook: You’ve been out for two days. Jon shoots up. Jon: Two days! That’s enough for Ulticon to be powered up. Gwen: The Plumbers are on full alert. Max: Ulticon has made no attempt to attack Earth yet. Jon: He must be getting an army ready. Kevin: We need to be ready. Rook: Shall I tell Ben sir? Max: Negative. He won’t take this seriously. Jon: But we don’t stand a chance. Professor Paradox appears. Paradox: No, you don’t. Jon: Haven’t seen you in ages and that’s what you say. Kevin: We need to have a plan for when Ulticon attacks again. Jon: He won’t attack by himself. Paradox: Agreed. He will recruit a team. Gwen: A team? Jon: Ultimate Vilgax and Vilgax would be the obvious two. Max: You need to go back to London Jon. Paradox: I’ll take you there. We have no time to loose. Paradox grabs Jon and they teleport away through the portal. Gwen: What do we do Grampa? Max: we need to train. Rook: I’ll get all the Plumbers here Magister. Rook walks off. Kevin, Gwen and Max looking at each other worried. Heros Jon Marron Gwen Tennyson Kevin Levin Paradox Villains Vilgax Ulticon Aliens Used *Kinetic Star *Ulticon (Escapes) *Chromastone Category:Jon: Ultimate Adventures Category:Episodes